Titans Movie Marathon
by DemonHero52
Summary: Beast Boy has a strange encounter with two odd girls and their really creepy cat. Afterwards he brings home a box that might just change the Titans' lives...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Neither Catmandu22, Karma Is Cool, nor I, DemonHero52, owns Teen Titans.

**Hiii! This is Karma Is Cool. Catmandu22 and DemonHero52 have so graciously allowed me to collaborate with them on this story.**

**Hi! This is Catmandu22! I ditched Kanko for now! Yay!**

**This is DemonHero52 and I'm really excited about all this awesomeness! **

**Karma Is Cool: **So am I. You too Cat?

**Catmandu22: **Yup. Btws all of you should check out my stories and review! I would love you even more!

******DemonHero52:** Oh brother...*facepalm*

**Karma Is Cool: **Quiet Cat.

******Catmandu22:** Yeah.

**Karma Is Cool: **Hey! Be happy I'm willingly taking a leave from marvel for a short time.

**DemonHero52: **There's nothing wrong with that...

**Karma Is Cool: **...anyway. Enjoy the story!

* * *

** Chapter One: The Strange Encounter**

Beast Boy was rummaging through a box of DVDs at the flea market when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was a big sign that read 'Teen Titans' in big bold letters with an arrow pointing down into a box.

This interested him and he rubbed his hands together. He ran over to the counter and looked at the two girls behind it.

The shorter one, by an inch or two, about 16, having long black hair with green and blue highlights in a fishtail braid in front of her shoulder, reaching to her belly button. She wore a light blue shirt with 'Smile' in big black letters written on it and in small print beneath it read, 'It makes them wonder what you're up to.' She also wore short jean shorts, low stop black converse with skulls, a black, knitted baseball cap, and a lightning bolt charm necklace.

The taller one, was about 17, wore a grey knit beanie on top of her _really_ pink (with white frosted tips) boy cut hair with her bangs showing. Her light pink shirt read in white letters: ' Sanity. Translation: not me.' she also wore ripped jeans shorts, hot pink converse, a girl cut Letterman jacket, A chain that said 'awesome', and P!nk headphones around her neck.

The tall one spread her arms and said, ''Welcome to the Teen Titans Emporium!''

Beast Boy looked around and yelped, "Hey! What happened to the flea market?!''

He was in a room filled with Teen Titans memorabilia. Action figures, plush dolls, t-shirts, pajamas, bobbleheads, stacks and stacks of comic books. Both on the floor and in shelves.

Beast Boy shook his head quickly and looked at the girls, ''heh heh heh . . . question. Are you stalkers?''

The tall one waved it all the way, ''Psh. Nah. We just sell your fanbase products. Or ya know, anything with the name 'Teen Titans' on it. ''

He blinked twice.

The shorter one rolled her eyes, ''Just ignore her. She's in charge of all the money kinda stuff, I just show people around and tell them what to buy. And read comics... Lots. Of. Comics. I know all kinds of stuff. Like I know your name is Garfield. I also know you have a secret crush on-''

He waved his hands frantically, ''Shush! How do you know my name?!''

The taller one sighed, ''Just go read your comics Rachel. You freaked him out.''

Rachel blushed and looked at Beast Boy, ''Oops, Sorry. Okay Karma.''

Karma grinned, ''So. What's up BB?''

He swallowed, ''What's in the box?''

She grinned wider, ''DVD's. Of you. Teen Titan movies.''

"There is only _one_ movie!" Rachel corrected, Karma ignored her.

His jaw dropped, ''Wha... We didn't sign off on that...''

She groaned, ''Seriously?! Dude! You walk over to a booth that turns into a room and you're worried about not signing off on DVD's?!''

He took a breath, ''Point."

She rolled her eyes, "Rachel, take over, I'm getting annoyed."

Rachel walked over, Karma picked up a black cat with red eyes and sat down in a rolly chair. She start stroking the cat in a godfather like manner.

Beast Boy looked at Rachel, "Well?"

"Heh Heh," Rachel stammered, "Um, originally the disks are like twenty bucks a case. But cuz, ya know... since you're one of the stars, will give you a discount to you. A dollar for the whole box?" she blushed again.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Sure"

Karma spun around in the chair, stopping when she faced Beast Boy. She was still petting the cat creepily. That cat was freaking Beast Boy out, those red, beady eyes that seem to stare into his soul.

Beast Boy stammered, "Uhhhhhhh. Dude? What's up with the cat?"

"Don't pay attention to her," Rachel said, "That's Lucky, we saved her from getting hit by a car." Rachel explained.

Karma picked Lucky up and held it in Beast Boy's face, "That's why named her Lucky. Cuz she got saved." She put her back on her lap, "Like a boss."

Beast Boy blinked, "..."

The cat slowly stuck its tongue out and pulled it back in.

Beast Boy shivered, "Is there anything _else_ I need to know?"

The lights dimmed, "There is another cost." Karma said darkly, grabbing a flashlight and holding it under her chin. Lucky jumped off her lap and onto the counter.

"Heh Heh. Other than the dollar?" Beast Boy asked and nervously glanced at Lucky, who was eyeing him like he was pray.

"Yes besides the dollar!" The lights returned to normal. Karma started muttering to herself, "Calm down Karma." She sighed. The lights dim again, "You must watch all of the movies-"

"Some are episodes! All, but like one or two, actually." Rachel interrupted. The lights came on again.

"UG! Whatever! You must watch all of these assorted disks by the end of tonight!"

"I can't even watch them all in one day!"

"Tonight..." Karma growled.

"But tonight..." Rachel argued.

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" The lights dim again. "You must watch these assorted disks and movies by the end of the week OR ELSE!"

"Or else... What?" Beast Boy asked, stepping back, suddenly afraid.

Rachel waved his question away, "Oh don't listen to her Garfield, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE RACHEL! SHUT UP!" Karma points accusingly at Rachel and the lights turn back on.

Rachel grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. She stuck out her tongue at Karma.

"Anyway," Karma continued, "If you don't do so... Um... Something...really..._ bad_ is gonna happen... Like...from nightmares and...stuff..." She wiped sweat from her brow.

Rachel smiled and handed Beast Boy the box, "Okay. Quick recap. If you don't watch everything in the box by Sunday at midnight, bad dreams and possible death await you. Thank you for shopping at the Teen Titans Emporium where all purchases are nonrefundable. Thank you and have a nice day." she spun him around and shoved him.

When he turned around he was back at the flea market and the booth was gone. As if it had never existed.

...

"Okay...weird."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Catmandu22 owns nothing. Karma Is cool owns nothing. Guess what I, DemonHero52, owns? That's right. Nothin.

**DemonHero52:** We're back!

**Catmandu22: **So...Did any of you check out my stories?

**Karma Is Cool: **Cat I think you're addicted.

**Catmandu22: **To what? Being awesome?

**DemonHero52:***Face palm* ugh...you sound like Bella...

**Karma Is Cool: **Whatever. Anyway. Yes, Catmandu22 will appear later. Yes Rachel is DemonHero52. And yes. I am awesome.

**Catmandu22:** Suuuuuuurrree.

**DemonHero52: **I don't think so, _Karma..._

**Karma Is Cool: **ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter Two: OMG RAINBOW!**

Beast Boy walks into the common room, carrying a box. His expression is filled with worry, shock, and fear.

"Yo BB! Sup?" Cyborg asked, noticing the expression on the green changeling's face.

"Ummm. Just turn on the projector. I'll explain later..." Beast Boy stammered.

"Dude?! Whats up with the box?" Bella asks.

"Well, let me see...Oh I know! Someone told me that if we don't watch _all_ of these disk by Sunday at midnight...WE WELL ALL DIE!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You've been watching _way_ too much TV, Beast Boy." Raven says from her perch in front of the kitchen counter, not even glancing up from her book.

Beast Boy glared at her, but before he could say anything, Starfire spoke.

"Friend Beast Boy?! Whom is this person of which you speak?!"

"Two _really _weird chicks...Okay let's just start the movies, or whatever..."

_*Knock Knock*_

"I shall get it!" Starfire flew out of the common room.

Beast Boy sat down the box, picked up the first disk he touched, put it in the protector, and watched as the screen filled up the common room window.

Minutes later, the common room doors open and Starfire flew in, the Titans East, Kid Flash, and Jinx fight behind her, "Um...our friends have come to do the watching of the movies with us..."

Mas y Menos came over to Beast Boy. Mas spoke, "Una chica de pelo Rosa nos dijo que venir a la torre por la noche de cine."

Menos spoke, "Que noche de cine? Por que estamos aqui?"

They both shouted, "POR QUE!?"

Beast Boy blinked, "Uh... Bee?"

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes, "A girl with pink hair told us to come here for movie night. What movie night? Why are we here? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She said unenthusiasticly.

Jinx nodded, "Yeah only the girl who told me had black, blue, and green hair."

Kid Flash shrugged, "I got a blonde. Though the part near her neck was black..."

Beast Boy explained his strange encounter with the two teen girls and red-eyed cat. "And I don't know about the blonde, but don't even get me started on the cat!" Everyone stared at him.

"What?! It had red _freaking_ eyes! And the chick! She knew my name!"

Raven rolled her eyes "Everyone knows your name." She said behind her book, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He glared at her, "My _real_ name!"

Cyborg snickered, "Garfield..."

Jinx laughed, "Garfield!? As in ... the cat?"

Beast Boy screamed, "Yes!... Er.. No!... I mean... WE ARE SO OFF TOPIC!"

Robin walked in, "Sup...Titans?"

Beast Boy screamed, "SIT DOWN!"

Anyone standing sat down on the couch, including Robin.

"We are watching these movies. NOW."

Jinx raised a hand, "Um food?" Starfire and Cyborg's faces lighten up, they ran into the kitchen without another word.

Robin cleared his throat, "Whats going on?"

Beast Boy Sighed, "We either watch all of these or death becomes us all."

Robin blinked, "Fair enough... I think..."

"Hm," Bella tugged on the end of Raven's cloak, untell she stands, and pulls her aside, "Can you turn me human? Just until this movie night thing is over? PLEASE?"

Raven sighed and brushed off her cloak, "For the love of Azar, Bella..."

Bella gave her 'the face', "Please! Pleaaaaaseeee?"

"Ugh. Fine. To stop the three weeks begging... Fine." Raven touched her middle and ring fingers to her palms and said her most famous spell, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

A dark light engulfed Bella and she felt a strange tingling sensation as her arms and legs grew. She came out of the spell gasping. She lifted a hand, inspecting it cautiously and wiggled her fingers. She reached back and felt her hair, which was in braids and reached the middle of her back. It felt nothing like her fur, it was much smoother. She tried stepping forward, but she wobbled and almost fell.

Raven caught her arm, "Whoa. Careful. Get your bearings first."

She looked around frantically, "Raven... I can see colors! Everything is not grey! I mean, I used to be able to see really light colors, like blue, but now... everything is like 'OMG RAINBOW'!"

She fell to the ground, "Ugh."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Are you done now?"

Bella stood, found her balance, and looked in the window to see her reflection. Pale skin, white hair in braids, very long finger nails, fangs, pure white eyes, a blue silk shirt with a paw print, blue headband, and a white skirt. She tried walking, taking one step at a time. She got the hang of it and walked out to the common room.

Robin looked at her, "Excuse me, who are you?"

Bella looked at him, eyes wide, "I'm a superhero, dude! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going into shock due to the overload of colors." She fell down, covering her eyes, rocking back and forth shouting, "AH! The colors! THEY BURN!"

Kid Flash blinked, "Bella!?"

Jinx grab his hand, "That's not Bella! Bella's a dog!"

Bella, hearing this, shouted, "I'M A WOLF FOR BRONIES' SAKE!"

Everyone stared at her, "Bella!?"

Bella slowly stood, "Okay. I think I'm good now." She decided to sit back down on the ground, again.

Starfire and Cyborg walked out of the kitchen with arms full of food. Cyborg noticed the 'human' Bella and looked at Raven for answers, "It's Bella, don't ask..." she said.

Beast Boy sighed, "Okay let's get started." He turned on the screen, showing the title screen that said, 'Teen Titans in Tokyo'.


End file.
